The invention pertains to braces for conduit systems.
In complex conduit systems transferring a fluid medium, either gaseous or liquid, wherein the temperature of the medium fluctuates the temperature changes in the conduit system produce expansion and contraction which create stresses that must be relieved to prevent fracturing. In such conduit systems it is common to utilize flexible couplings which permit contraction and expansion without fluid loss such that conduit movement will compensate for the effects of thermal changes.
However, in flexible conduit systems utilizing spherical or ball joints the universal flexibility of such joints requires bracing to eliminate misalignment.
In a relatively complicated flexible conduit system wherein a plurality of adjacent conduits are interconnected by braces, particularly braces utilizing ball sockets, the bracing structure has been such that the replacement of a single brace, or conduit, adjacent other braces and conduits necessitated the disassembly of a plurality of braces in order to provide the necessary movement to permit disassembly and removal. Also, with known bracing systems for flexible conduit installations relatively complex devices have been previously required in order to achieve the versatility of dimensional variations often necessary.